


Anniversary

by Nicphantom



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Cosplay, Dress Up, M/M, Makeup Sex, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicphantom/pseuds/Nicphantom
Summary: Crypto and Mirage have been a couple for a year now. And it doesn't help that they have gotten into a fight about Crypto being distant. The hacker wants nothing more than to make up.  But how can he make it up for their one year anniversary?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. The Fight

Crypto didn’t do dating. It’s not that he didn’t want to date, he just wasn’t confident in sharing his feelings with another person. Back when he was living in the city, he would always get nervous talking to the local girls at bars. Even with Mila being his wingman, he could still never find someone he was interested in. After his sister disappeared, and became a wanted man, Crypto was forced to develop a cold personality in order to hide his true identity. He knew that entering the games threw away all possible chances of finding a lover.

However, fate had a different idea for him. Crypto entered the Apex games with the only goal of finding Mila. What he didn’t bargain for was attaining a lover. Or even falling in love with a man. And not just any man, but the most annoying, loud, and prettiest legend in the whole game. Elliott Witt. 

When he first met Mirage, Crypto could barely stand being near him. Everything he said made the hacker cringe in discomfort. So how they ended up in a relationship is beyond him. Maybe it was when Mirage used himself, as a shield, to cover the hacker from an incoming grenade. Saving his life. Or maybe when his jokes actually started to be funny and his smile started to shine brighter than the sun. Maybe when Elliot said Crypto’s real name for the first time. Or maybe it was when Mirage expressed his feelings for him. Cupping his hand onto the older man’s cheek. Leaning slowly in until their lips are pressed together. And slowly melting into each other’s embrace.

Whenever it was, all Crypto knows is that he’s in too deep. Currently it has been a year since they have been a couple, and he has surprisingly enjoyed every minute of it. They have gotten so close that they have been spending every minute together. Which is where they find themselves now. 

Crypto is in his room, fixing some bugs on his computer. While Mirage is laying on his bed, reading a magazine. The trickster is wearing a black tank-top and grey sweatpants. His go-to pajamas. Since the legends are on holiday, they have been spending most of their days wearing comfy clothes and relaxing. Mirage looks up from his magazine, to sneak a glance at his boyfriend typing away at his computer. 

_ God he looks so hot when he’s working. _ He thought to himself.

The trickster puts his magazine to his side and begins to walk over to the hacker. Being as quiet as he could. When he gets into range he pounces onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck, and placing his head next to his. Crypto jumps in shock and turns his head to the other’s. 

“C'mon babe, let’s do something fun.” Elliott whispers into his ear. Moving his tongue from the bottom of his earlobe to the top.

“You know I can’t Mirage.” Crypto shudders. Trying to hide the blood rushing to his face.

“You said that last time,” the trickster protests. “It’s been over a month since we did anything. And I’m missing your body like crazy.”

Mirage buries his face into his lover's neck. Crypto tries to focus his eyes onto his computer screen, trying to ignore the heat rising in his body. 

“Me too. But I have to focus on this right now.” He responds, and proceeds to continue typing on his keyboard. “I have to fix this bug that’s not allowing me to read this data.”

Last time Crypto was in the ring, he branched off from his team, to get a better look at the new structure, Harvester. Since he found out that Hammond Robotics added this structure to the games, he knew that he had to take a look. As he was walking through the white, metal hallways, the hacker’s drone picked up a strange frequency from inside one of the panels on the wall. Crypto took a knife from the side of his boot and began scratching the part of the wall where the frequency was coming from. Once there was a hole in the metal wall, the legend looks inside and sees a small usb wedged between some wires. He carefully pries it from the wires and puts it into his pocket.

_ Ring closing.  _ The announcer echoed throughout the arena. Crypto began to head back to his team. He clutched the usb in his pocket, hoping that it might have some information on Mila.

Which he’s trying to get information from the tiny device currently. However, there seems to be a bug preventing his programs from opening the information on it. Now his boyfriend is clinging to him, begging for some attention. And as much as he wants to grab Mirage and kiss him so passionately, to the point where he feels numb, not knowing what’s on the usb is driving him even more crazy.

“Pleasssse babe,” his boyfriend whines, “it’s been one year since we declared our love for each other. I thought...y’know...we could do something special.” 

The younger legend begins to slowly move his hand towards his lover’s lower half. Putting his hand inside Crypto’s jeans.

“Elliott! Stop!” Crypto shouts. Jumping from his chair and staring at the other in shock. “I told you that I can’t.”

“You couldn’t for over a month!” Mirage raises his voice. 

They both stare at each other in silence.

The trickster sighs. “I understand that you’re trying to find your sister. Heck I love how much you care for your family.”

He pauses. Avoiding eye contact with his lover.

“But lately,” he continues, “you’ve seem...distant.”

Crypto looks at him shocked. Surprised at what Mirage is saying to him and not knowing how to respond.

“It feels like I can’t even talk to you. I tried my best to give you your space. I know the games can be stressful. And when I heard that the holiday was coming up, I was happy to think that we would be able to spend some quality time together. But I guess I was wrong.” Mirage awkwardly laughs.

The trickster locks eyes onto the hacker’s, “I g-guess you don’t need me right now.”

Before Crypto could even respond, Mirage hurries right past him, bumping his shoulder, and leaving his room.

The dark haired legend stares at the door for a second then slumps into his desk’s chair. Puts his head into his hands and mumbles under his breath, “Fuck.”


	2. The Bunny Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane has an idea to help Crypto. But will Crypto like it?

Crypto fucked up. He knew he did. Seeing Mirage’s face that day broke his heart. Completely shattered it. It’s been about a week since they had their fight, and Tae Joon didn’t even realize how much he missed the trickster’s presence. How he missed the stupid way he flirts with him. Or how he will always offer a hug to the hacker whenever he is upset. But no hugs. No playful kisses on the neck. No Elliott.

It’s only been a week since they’ve seen each other but Crypto is missing him like crazy. After Mirage bolted out of his room, Tae Joon continued working on the usb he found at Harvester. He thought that doing something else might clear his head a bit. When he finally fixed the bug, he discovered that the usb was just a simple blueprint of the Harvester structure. Which is useless information on finding Mila, but could become useful in the future.

While working on opening the usb, a week passed. And he hasn’t heard anything from Elliott. Which could only mean that he is really upset. 

Crypto decides to clear his head by hanging out in the legends lounge. It’s a small hangout where the legends could go and relax when they’re not in the game. The room consists of a couple of couches, sitting in front of a large tv, and a kitchen with an island in the middle. It wasn’t a huge area, but the other legends didn’t complain. In fact, it was the first place where Elliot and Tae Joon put hands on each other for the first time. Crypto doesn’t want to remember that embarrassing moment. 

He enters the lounge and plops down onto one of the couches. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. The hacker remembers the fight he had with Mirage. The trickster’s upset expression keeps popping up in his head. He knows he shouldn’t have snapped at him. Mirage has been super supportive of him these past few months. Always encouraging him and minding his personal space. So was it so wrong of him to ask for some quality couple time? Crypto groans at the thought. All of a sudden, he hears the door to the lounge open. 

“Hola amigo!” Octane greets as he walks toward Crypto. He’s wearing silver, athletic shorts and a green, sleeveless hoodie. Today Octane decided to ditch his mask and cap. Exposing his bright green hair. But still kept on his goggles which he never seems to take off. The younger man jumps onto the couch across from him and crosses his legs. 

“Oof, who pissed in your cereal this morning?” Octane asks as he looks at the others face.

Crypto groans in response. Not wanting to answer his question. 

“Where’s Witt?” He asks, scoping the room. “You guys have always been at each other's hip ever since you two started dating.”

Elliott was never good at keeping their relationship a secret. Whenever he had the chance, he would always show affection to his lover. Even if there were people watching. Octane was the first to find out. Which was fine with Crypto, since Octane and Mirage were really good friends. However, soon after, Octane spilled the beans to Lifeline. And then each legend began to either hear it from each other or they would catch them kissing in what they thought was hidden from the public eye. So over time everyone came to know about their relationship. 

“He’s not here.” Crypto responds. “In fact I haven’t seen him in a week.”

“That’s not good hermano!” The other exclaims. “How come?”

Tae Joon explains to him what happened. How he pushed Elliott away. How he couldn’t respond to him after he shared his true feelings. Excluding his sister and the usb he found at Harvester of course. Since Octavio and Elliott were friends, he might have some advice on how they could resolve their issue.

“I see.” The junkie responds after hearing his story. “No wonder why I haven’t heard from him.”

Crypto looks at him in disbelief. “He’s not even talking to you?”

“No. I’ve tried contacting him, but he wouldn’t respond.”

The older man slumps in his seat. He’s not even talking to his best friend.

“I really fucked up didn’t I?” He asks. Not wanting to hear the answer. 

“Don’t worry amigo!” Octavio shouts. “Your friendly neighborhood Octrain is here to help!”

“Oh geez thanks.” The hacker responds not exactly sure where this is going. But who knows, Octane might have a better idea than him.

“Hmmm,” he thinks. Tapping his index finger on his chin. “How long have you two been dating anyway?”

“About a year now.”

“A year huh? Did you guys celebrate your anniversary yet?” 

“Anniversary?” Crypto asks. Sounding confused.

“Yeah you know, your one year anniversary? Haven’t you dated someone before?”

Tae Joon looks to his right. Not answering the question.

“Oh...sorry.” Octane meekly apologizes. 

“It’s ok,” he reassures him. “So what’s so special about the one year anniversary?”

Octane perks up. “A couple's one year anniversary is a special occasion. They celebrate the first year that they have shared their love for each other. Usually the couple would do something special to celebrate.”

Crypto thinks back to his fight with Mirage.

“Now that I think about it, he did mention something about us being together for a year. And doing something special.”

“Of course!” Octavio bounces. “My boy Elliott likes to be romantic. He probably wanted to do something extra special for your one year. I can totally see him bringing you flowers or taking you out for a romantic dinner.”

The older man can feel his face heating up. Did Mirage really want to do something like that with him? Crypto knows he’s been cold these last few months, so for Mirage to do something romantic, surprises him. It actually makes him a little happy.

“Aha!” Octane shouts. Snapping Tae Joon out of his thoughts. “I know what you could do!”

“What?” Crypto responds. Scared of what the other is about to say.

“Since Mirage was, most likely, gonna plan something romantic. You, my dear friend, are gonna have to take it up a notch. Make it spicy.” He winks.

“Spicy?”

“Si. In the sexual sense. Y’know blow his mind! Or his penis. Whichever you prefer.”

Tae Joon blushes and looks around the room. Hoping no one else is around. What is Octane saying? Something sexual? 

Whenever the both of them would get hot and heavy, it’s usually Mirage who takes the lead. The only time Crypto tried to take the initiative was when he tried to give his boyfriend a blow job. Even then he had to stop because he was so embarrassed. And of course, he has the most lovable boyfriend ever. Who reassured him it was ok and made him feel so unbelievably good after. However Octane is right. He has to do something even more spontaneous. But will he be able to do it?

“What could I do?” He asks. 

Octavio crosses his arms and taps his metal foot on the ground. Looking like he’s deep in thought.

“Aha!” He shouts. The junkie stands up and pulls out a vile of stim from his pocket. He then punctures the vile into his arm, and runs at a super fast speed, right out of the room. Before Crypto could even think, he came rushing back into the room with a black, plastic bag in his hand. He throws away the used vile of stim and returns to his previous place on the couch. 

“Here I’ll give this to you.” Octane hands the black bag towards the hacker.

“What is it?” Crypto asks as he peers at the contents inside the bag. He sees two different pieces of clothing. One made out of some kind of black fabric and the other seems to be made with fishnets. At the bottom of the bag, he sees what looks like bunny ears.

“It’s a sexy bunny cosplay.” Octane responds while pointing finger guns at him.

“It’s what?” He exclaims. “Why do you have this?”

“Well the short version is that I basically lost a bet and was forced to wear this. But the outfit ended up being too big, so I have no use for it now. And I know for a fact that Elliott will like this.”

Crypto looks at him in suspicion. “How do you know this?”

“Relax, relax. He might kill me for saying this, but he once told me he’d love to see you in one of these outfits.”

“Really?”

“Si. But please don’t tell him I told you this.”

_ Is Elliot really into this kind of thing? _ Crypto thinks to himself. Since he has no experience with this kind of stuff, will he be able to pull this off? Just thinking about wearing this embaresses him to the point where his whole body will catch on fire. However, picturing that this might put a smile on his boyfriend's face might just make it all worth it.

“But how will I be able to see him? He’s not even talking to you?”

“Don’t worry about that amigo. I’ll come up with a plan for you two to meet up with each other.”

Crypto looks at the bag again. He’s still anxious if this is a good idea or not.However, at this point, he’s willing to try anything in order to see his lover again. 

  
_ I really want to see him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I spent all day writing this lol. Next chapter will probably be the last, but also the sexiest.  
> Should I write the side story about Octane's bet with the bunny outfit? That story is also spicy ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And let me know your thoughts!


	3. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter took way longer than I thought it would. This story was actually inspired by this piece of art:
> 
> https://twitter.com/karanoidandroid/status/1253027914825609216?s=20
> 
> So please check this artist out! They are amazing! But please enjoy the last chapter!

Is Crypto actually going through with this? Is he really going to go through with wearing this ridiculous outfit? Just to see his boyfriend again? Yes. Yes he is. Because he knows that he really fucked up. He regrets not stopping Mirage and working it out then and there. He regrets not holding him tightly and letting him know how much he loves him. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen, and now Crypto is sitting on his bed wearing a sexy, bunny outfit. Contemplating if this is a good idea.

According to Octane, the plan was for him to tell Mirage that the older man was in need of help, forcing him to go to Crypto’s room. While Tae Joon would be waiting for him in the bunny cosplay. Right now, it has been ten minutes since Octavio went to go get Mirage, and every minute that goes by feels like an eternity.

Not only that, but being in this bunny costume is extremely embarrassing for him. It’s a black, cotton, bodysuit that stops right above his breasts. Equipped with a small, white, fluffy tail on the back. While also wearing fishnet stockings, that go up past his knees, and black, bunny ears to tie the outfit together. Crypto can’t help but squirm by how uncomfortable it is. 

_ This is for Mirage _ . He thinks to himself, trying to remember why he’s doing this in the first place.

All of a sudden, Tae Joon hears a knock at the door. 

“Crypto?” Octane shouts through the door. “I brought Mirage. Just like you asked.”

Ok. This is it. Crypto got up from his bed and went to the right side of the door and put his back up against the wall. He hovers his hand over the keypad, preparing to open the door. Tae Joon takes a huge breath and presses his synthetic fingers on the keypad.

“Crypto?!” Mirage panics as he stumbles through the sliding door. Gazing the room to look for his boyfriend. 

Crypto puts his hands against Elliot’s back and roughly pushes him towards his bed. He swings him to lay on his back, then sits on top of his groin. Mirage stares at him for a moment. Looking up and down his body. 

“W-what?” He stutters. “Crypto? Is this r-real?” 

Mirage moves his hands against the hacker’s chest. Trying to see if what’s in front of him is real.

“Yes. This is real.” Tae Joon responds feeling the heat rise to his face.

“But why?” Elliott asks, confused on what’s happening.

//

For the past week, Mirage has been trying to avoid his boyfriend. Not that he wanted to, but he felt like he needed to clear his head. During the past year, Mirage has been the happiest he could have ever been. And he had to thank Crypto for that. 

If you told him, more than a year ago, that he would end up dating the new, smart-mouthed legend, he would never believe you. However, as he got to know the hacker, the more he fell head over heels. He would even say that he’s fallen in love. 

So not being able to see his lover for a week was horrible. Mirage was afraid that Crypto might want to break up with him. From the things he said that day. However, for the past couple months, it felt like Crypto was never around. He was either looking at stats for the games or trying to find information on his sister. Which was something Mirage was ok with. In fact, he loved how much Tae Joon cared for his family. But he wanted him to give him attention too. He meant what he said about him being distant. 

However, Elliott being distant himself wasn’t helping either. He couldn’t help how stubborn he was. But he knew enough was enough. 

Mirage was sitting in his room, wearing his comfy clothes and thinking about how to face Crypto. As he was thinking, he heard a sudden knock on his door.

“Mirage! Open, open, open.”

“Octane?” The trickster says out loud. He went up to his door and slid it open. Octane was standing before him. Bouncing up and down. 

“Amigo! You have to come with me.Ven rápido.” The junkie grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of his room. 

“What? Why?” Mirage asked. 

“It’s Crypto!” He exclaimed. “He’s uh, he’s really sick and asked for your help.”

“He did?” 

“Si! He’s just lying in his bed. Barely able to move. The poor thing.” 

Before he could say anything else, Mirage rushed right past him, and headed towards his boyfriend's room. Crypto sick? If that’s true, then it must be really bad. Mirage would forget everything just to be by his side right now. When he entered the room, he expected to see a sick Crypto, curled up in his bed, and barely able to move. Instead he got pushed onto his back and surprised to see Crypto wearing bunny lingerie sitting on top of him. 

//

“Haha, I never knew you were this kinky Crypto.” Elliott laughs, moving his hands onto the hackers waist. 

Crypto slaps him on the chest. Causing him to welp.

“I did this for you dumbass.” 

“For me?” Mirage repeats.

“Y-yeah,” Crypto blushes, “I wanted to do something special for you.”

Mirage stares up at him. Thinking about how sexy Crypto looks right now.

“You were right.” The legend continues. “I was being distant. More than usual. I was spending so much time looking for Mila, that I forgot about being a couple. I really l-like you, Mirage. And I want to spend more time with you. I promise that I will not distance myself from you.”

Elliott sits up, to a sitting position, and wraps his arms around the others waist. Pulling him closer so they’re making eye contact.

“Crypto.” He says softly. “I don’t want you to stop searching for your sister. I just want you to give me some extra attention. I know that might be hard to ask, but even if it’s just a ‘hello’ or even a kiss will make me happy. Anything like that is fine.”

Tae joon places his palm on Elliott’s cheek and gives him a small peck on the lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Mirage responds. Giving him a smile. “I shouldn’t have rushed out like that. I should’ve just stayed and talked it out.” 

The two of them stare at each other for a moment. Admiring each other. 

“I love you, kid.” Mirage chuckles, breaking the silence. Crypto is shocked by the sudden confession.

“I love you too, old man.” He responds shyly. The trickster reaches up to deeply kiss the hacker. Crypto wraps his arms around the other’s neck, relaxing into the kiss.They slowly begin to intertwine their tongues. Sucking on each other. Before it got any further, Mirage pulls back, to look at his flushed boyfriend. 

“So...uh,” Mirage begins, “where did you get the bunny outfit anyway?”

“Oh, um,” Crypto looks around the room, avoiding eye contact. “I got it from someone.”

“Who?”

“...Octane.” He responds, still not looking him in the eyes.

“Octavio?!” The trickster exclaims. “That little-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Crypto places his hand onto the younger man’s chest and pushes him onto his back. 

“Let’s forget about that.” Tae Joon says seductively. “Now be a good boy and don’t move.”

Crypto slides off Mirage’s lap and kneels between his legs. He grabs the hem of the man’s sweatpants, along with his boxer briefs, and slides them down to his ankles. Leaving him completely exposed. Mirage stares at him, waiting in anticipation. Crypto reaches for a bottle of lube, from underneath his pillow, and squirts some onto his hand. He then takes his right, soaked hand and begins to slowly stroke Elliott’s half-hard length.

Mirage groans at the unexpected pleasure. Crypto continues to stroke his penis, until it was able to stand up on it’s own. He lowers his head to kiss the tip and begins to lick his length from top to bottom. While keeping his hand on the base, Crypto slowly takes the hard rod into his mouth.

“Holy fuck-,” the trickerster shouts. The hacker begins to move up and down. Trying to keep a steady pace. He can feel the other’s length hitting the back of his throat. The tightening feeling in his lower half is beginning to feel uncomfortable. His own penis wanting to escape the cotton prison.

“Mmm, wait.” Mirage sits up and pulls the older man off of his penis. Leaving it exposed and missing the warmth of Crypto’s throat.

“Now where did you learn _ that _ ?” Elliott asks as he sits the other on top of his lap.

“Do you really want to know?” Tae Joon smirks. Wiping any lube or pre-cum from his lips.

“No, I guess not.” He laughs. The younger man grabs the back of Crypto’s neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. Getting a taste of himself from Crypto’s tongue.

“Mmmm,” the hacker moans while rubbing his hard-on onto Mirage’s chest.

Mirage releases the kiss and motion’s Crypto to get on all fours on top of the bed. He takes off his black shirt and leans down in front of Tae Joon’s ass. 

“Haha, the tail is cute.” Elliot laughs as he pokes the white, fluffy tail on Crypto’s outfit. 

“S-shut up.” Crypto blushes. Burying his face into his pillow. 

Mirage feels his backside and finds a clasp underneath the tail. He unhooks it to release Crypto’s cock. Completely erect and already dripping with pre-cum. Mirage lowers his face to the other’s entrance and begins to lick the outside. He begins to insert his tongue and move it back and forth. Tasting every inch of him. Crypto continues to moan as he feels his backside slowly open up.

Elliott stops and reaches for the bottle of lube that Tae Joon used earlier. He puts some of the liquid onto his hand. Then proceeds to stroke his penis with the lube. Getting it all wet and ready to enter the other. He positions the tip right outside of the older man’s entrance.

“God, you are so hot right now.” Mirage says as he stares into the other’s back. Admiring the cosplay that his lover is displaying.

Crypto moans into the pillow he’s clutching, feeling Mirage’s length teasing his back entrance. He can’t believe how bad he wants it.

“Do you want me, Crypto?” The trickster teases in a sexy tone. 

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I need you to say it.” Elliott demands. 

“Y-yes. I want you inside me, Mirage.” 

In a heartbeat, Mirage thrusts deep inside him. Not being slow at all. Crypto yells out as he takes in his entire length. Mirage slowly takes out his penis then quickly thrusts it back in. He keeps this pace for a moment, then begins moving faster. Crypto crying out every time he feels Mirage’s cock hit the right spot. 

While he keeps thrusting, Elliott leans down to press his chest against Tae Joon’s back then slowly makes his way to his neck. Crypto can feel the other’s hot breath on his neck and ears. He’s close. He can feel it. 

“Ah!” Crypto yelps as he feels fingers grab his cock. The stroking of his penis making him want to release even more.

“Fuck. Tae Joon I’m close.” Mirage whispers into his ear. He tightens up around Elliott’s penis when he hears his lover say his real name. 

“Shit. Can I cum inside?” 

Crypto simply nods as he is unable to speak. Mirage gives him a quick kiss on the ear and sits back up to get a better grip on the other’s hips. He then begins to thrust even faster. Making the bed physically shake. Crypto can’t hold in his voice at this point. Moaning as loud as the sound of Elliott slamming into his ass cheeks. He lets go of his pillow to hang onto his bunny ears. Which are barely hanging on his head. Mirage grabs Crypto’s arm and pulls him so they are both sitting up. 

“Tae Joon, I love you.” Mirage breathes out as he slips his tongue into the hackers mouth.

“Ell-elli-,” He tries to respond, but Mirage's tongue is too busy ravishing the inside of his mouth. He can feel Elliotts cock deeper inside now. Deeper than he has felt before. Each thrust filling him with ecstasy.

Elliott does one more quick thrust before spilling out inside of Crypto. As he feels the warmth enter his stomach, Tae Joon also releases his semen. Spilling it all out onto the covers. They both collapse onto the bed. Clutching onto each other. Mirage pulls out of Crypto. A trail of his own semen following out. Tae Joon rests his palm on the other man’s cheek and gives him a romantic kiss on the lips.

“Happy one year anniversary.” The hacker whispers. Barely able to keep his eyes open. Mirage stares at him. Registering what he just said in his head. While smiling, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“You too, babe.” The trickster responds. 

Crypto could not be happier. Not in a million years would he think that being in someone else’s arms could make him this happy. Or even those arms belonging to Mirage. He can’t believe he’s been in love with this man for over a year. And he can’t believe it took him this long to realize it. Honestly, he would not trade this feeling for anything else in the world.

“So…,” Mirage starts, pinching at Crypto’s bunny ears, “will you be wearing this outfit again?”

Tae Joon smacks him on the head. Then leans back into his chest and falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a story! And feedback is appreciated. I will also be working on a side story to this small series. Involving Octane! So keep your eyes out for that. Thank you so much again!

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be only a one shot, but I started writing and didn't stop lol. And I didn't want to make anyone read a lot for a one shot. The first chapter ended up being around 3 pages. So I didn't know if that was too long or not long enough. If this chapter is too short, let me know and the next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I hope to get the next chapter out within the next few days.


End file.
